


Generations After Fell Edition

by CrypticLumiousity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Multi, Other, Rude monsters, Underfell Sans (Undertale), ship children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticLumiousity/pseuds/CrypticLumiousity
Summary: Generations After as Underfell versions of themselves.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Long ago there was a war, a war between man and beast. The monsters were rough, rugged, mean, cruel, monstrous, but you can’t really allow the old legends and myths to hold the truth in them. My mom has her own first hand accounts of monsters, she knew that they have a harder edge to them, but that was because they were betrayed by humans. Mom didn’t just tell me the story about her time, but the time before the underground. She told me about the war, she said she got it from someone that was in the war when she was down in the underground.

It began long ago, while monsters and humans lived side by side, there were tensions that the humans were causing. Monsters tried to deal with them the best that they could, but the humans began to increase their cruelty. The king of the monsters went to discuss a peace agreement with the king of humans, this was to ensure that they could still be civil between each other. 

The king of humans told the king that as long as the sun rose and fell on this land it is his and that the monsters were not welcomed on his land. The king of monsters didn’t like how pompus the king of humans was, he told the king that if he wants a war then he would and he would not like the outcome. The war started with the humans trying to storm one of the villages that the monsters had, but they didn’t realize how strong monsters could be. 

The chief of the guard was stationed in that village and once he heard about the potential danger, he told everyone to hide and stay safe and called his men to fight alongside him. The chief of the guard left one survivor to go crawling back to the human king, this started the large war that lasted for years.

How it ended began the long standoff between monsters and men, during the night the humans captured the chief guardsmen and tortured him til he was barely able to cling to life itself. They used him as a bargaining chip, the monster king while wanting to end this war by having the humans call a defeat, couldn’t allow them to kill his guardsmen. So the monster king accepted defeat and collected his broken guardsmen, the guardsmen had to be treated for his wounds. 

Years later, mom was thrown into the underground by her parents. They simply saw her as a useless member of the family, once mom was in the underground she was terrified of what was to come. Though, she was stunned when the monsters, while often rude and mean, were caring to her. One in particular was often nice and kind to her, though he did have his moments where he was a bit rude to mom.

Though when mom left the ruins of the underground, she felt like someone was stalking her. Her companion felt the same way and told her to keep pressing forward despite the cold around them. Mom continued through the frozen forest that was around them, they were on high alert in fear. Mom ventured further into the woods and they still didn’t come across a single monster that lurked within the woods.

It was sudden, but mom heard the sound of crunching snow behind her. She looked back and saw a pack of dogs stalking her, mom turned back around and took off in a sprint until she ran into someone on a bridge. Mom tumbled off the side, but was caught by her foot as she dangled in the air.

Mom looked up and saw that she was being held by a skeleton monster, his eyes were blood red, over one socket was a scar from a crack, his teeth almost shark like in appearance; two standing out being long and more canine like. Mom gulped in fear at the being, she didn’t know what to do at that moment, she felt lost.

The skeleton pulled her up to the bridge and had set her on the cold wooden planks, she shivered. The skeleton removed a cloak he had on his uniform and gave it to mom to keep her warm, this skeleton was terrifying but very kind. Soon mom noticed the dogs that were surrounding the two, mom shrunk a bit and hid within the cloak. 

The skeleton got up and went to the dogs and berated them for not alerting him before they pursued her. Soon as he was done, he went back to mom and held out his hand to her. Mom was terrified of him, she hesitated taking his hand at first, but she eventually took it. Mom found herself standing within a warm room, the guardsmen introduced himself. He was the chief of the guard and he will host her within his home until further notice.

Mom thanked him for his kindness, but he told her to forget about it and to just get herself situated within his home. He told her that he still had to do his job, but he would return home in a few hours. Mom noted and began walking around the home, it was large and it felt like it was empty. She found where the bathroom was as well as a main bedroom and a spare bedroom.

Mom waited for the guardsmen to come home and sat on the couch or grabbed a book from the bookshelf, she almost made it through the first book she grabbed before the guardsmen returned home. Mom skipped more details from this and summed it up to her staying with the guardsmen for a few years before she asked him why he didn’t kill her right away. He told her that if he actually wanted to he would, but he stated that there was another thing that wouldn’t allow him to if he saw that he had to.

Mom asked him more details about it, he answered them. In a summary of the questions, mom found out that she was his soulmate and he is loyal to her and her alone. Flowey protested this and told him that she couldn’t possibly be remotely soulmates with him, only for the guardsmen to grab mom’s arm and proceed to summon magic to cut her arm. Her arm was unscathed and there was no damage to it making Flowey shut up.

The guardsmen then took her to the king of monsters, the stories that she was told about him made him terrifying, but actually seeing him that was completely different. His dark fur and red eyes stood out the most and the guardsmen bowed to him, he had mom do the same. The king asked the guardsmen what the meaning of it was, the guardsmen told him everything and he asked for him to allow her to stay with him.

The king while confused seemed to understand after the guardsmen requested that, he told him that he was to make sure that she was treated like a goddess. The guardsmen said that he would rather have his head served up on a platter than for mom to be abused, the king smiled and had the guardsmen stand up along with mom. He told the two if they were to bond with each other they would have his blessing.

With that noted, the two waited and started a courtship, meaning they were getting to know each other more than just civil beings living together. Mom was quite fond of him, he was intuitive and listened to her about everything that she told him. She often found him near or around her more often, giving her space but he was always within the same room as him. Soon mom was finding herself falling in love with him, she confided in Flowey about her feelings about the skeleton. Flowey listened to her for the most part, but he told her that the only way for this relationship to continue is for her to confess her love to him. Mom didn’t know how and felt embarrassed.

Flowey told her that she was his soulmate, so hearing that she was developing feelings towards him, he would be ecstatic and probably wouldn’t let her go until the day he died. Mom felt a little bit better and went to go tell the guardsmen, he was currently lounging on the couch enjoying a calm afternoon for once. Mom walked up to him and cuddled up next to him, she saw him smile and adjusted for her to tuck in more to him.

Mom began to tell him her feelings for him and that she was happy that he allowed her into his life, mom felt his shift and she was currently laying underneath his massive form. He wasn’t glaring nor was he upset. Mom was cut off guard when he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, mom melted into him.

A few years later, mom and the guardsmen got married. Mom couldn’t be happier, sure monsters could be a little rough, but she felt welcomed by the monsters. Mom said that the party lasted until the morning, she said that she and the guardsmen barely could stay away from each other. Then one day mom found the guardsmen in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror, he seemed to be in a panicked state.

Mom asked him what he was panicking about, but then she noticed the small soul resting within his stomach. The guardsmen had to give the talk to mom and Flowey, the two took it very seriously and well when their child arrived, everyone was happy. The entire underground cheered about the establishment between the two, this child is my half-brother.

Though after he turned five, mom felt guilty upon knowing that she was the only one that was on the surface. She wanted her son to experience the joy of the surface, the sun, the oceans, the fresh air. So what she did was she left a letter to the guardsmen and went to the king to surrender her soul to free the monsters.

Though before she left Flowey told her not to go and that it would leave the guards and her son alone. Frisk told him that she was getting the monsters out from the underground and that it was the right thing to do. So both left for the king, Flowey wasn’t going to allow her to do something stupid. 

Mom managed to get to the king before her guardsmen could and as she was about to present her soul to get the monsters released, the guardsmen stopped her and told her that she couldn’t do that. He told her that he would rather die than to see her die for his sake, but mom smiled at him and gave him a kiss before telling him that this was for their son. Mom told him that she wants everything for her son and told him that she would give her own life to make sure that their son could have the best things in life.

The guardsmen allowed tears to fall and mom gave him a kiss and told him that she would always be with him. Mom went to the king and before she could hand over her soul, he pushed her through the barrier. Mom was stunned when she was on the other side and then she saw her guardsmen on the other side staring at her, tears falling from his sockets. Mom tried to get back into the underground, but the barrier wouldn’t let her back through though. 

That’s when mom noticed Flowey with her, mom made a promise to her guardsmen. Mom was going to return and make sure that they can get out, mom went into town and went around to everyone saying that there were monsters under the mountain and they needed to be freed. No one believed her even though she had Flowey with her. Soon her parents found her and took her back into their home. They tried to get rid of Flowey, but they were unable to get him away from mom. Soon mom found herself back in those worse conditions and she was forced to go on dates with someone her parents deemed worthy of being within the family.

Mom tolerated him for the most part, Flowey kept him at bay away from mom. But soon mom found herself being forced to marry him, she didn’t agree, but there was nothing that she could do. After the wedding, mom found out that she was pregnant with me and mom was ecstatic for the prospect of another child of hers that was going to be coming into existence. 

My father though was pissed and called her every name under the sun, mom didn’t say anything and told him that if he didn’t like it then he could go into the mountain and never returned. That is what happened, he left and he never returned. Mom had me and Flowey practically imprinted on me and basically hasn’t left my side since the day I was born.

One day when I was reading with Flowey, something happened at the mountain and I felt a strong pull to the event. Flowey said that he heard me making some sort of clicking noise, he thought it was weird, but it seemed like he knew more than what he was letting on. Mom seemed to snap me out of it and asked me what was going on, I told her that I needed to go to the mountain and I didn’t know why.

Then that’s when my grandparents came into the room and demanded that we stay inside the house at all costs and then they placed a metal band around my neck, I felt like I lost my breath when it went around my neck. I didn’t understand, but that pull left me and I’ve been having weird outbursts ever since that day, not to mention being called a demon by my grandparents.


	2. Lost and Found

I was woken up one morning by Flowey flinging me out of bed, he seemed a bit panicked. I tilted my head in confusion, he wasn’t looking like his normal self.

“Flowey?” I asked.

“Keep quiet,” Flowey said to me in a sharp tone.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Your mother needs you to leave, currently she is distracting those two nimrods that like to be called your grandparents,” Flowey hissed out. “Now get up and get dressed, there are a few things that are going to happen and I need you to cooperate during the entire thing.”

I nodded knowing that this was just something that he did to protect me, I got up from the ground and grabbed a red shirt and some black joggers. I grabbed a furry sweatshirt before leaving and Flowey wrapping around my midsection. I left my room and I heard mom yelling at grandpa, it was about how they were not allowing someone by the name of Sans find her and me. 

“Don’t listen and let’s get out of here,” Flowey hissed lowly in my ear. “We cannot waste time.”

I nodded and I went downstairs, I saw grandma in the kitchen doing something. Flowey nudged me with his vines and I moved to the front door. I felt nervous about this and then I felt Flowey wrap a vine around the collar around my neck. I heard the thing snapped around my neck and I could feel something pulse within me, I then felt a pull somewhere. I opened the front door and I began to go towards this pull.

“Kiva?” I heard Flowey asked.

“There’s someone, familiar,” I muttered out without thinking.

Then everything was becoming blurry, I continued to follow where I was being pulled to. Then I ran into someone, I couldn’t tell who, but the scent seemed familiar. I could feel Flowey shaking while around me.

“Watch it you brat,” someone growled out.

“Can’t see,” I said looking up at the tall dark mass before me. “Sorry that I did.”

“Kiva, please don’t do anything stupid,” Flowey whispered to me. “Please I am begging you.”

“Still afraid of me weed?” the person growled again.

This was someone from the underground, I can’t tell who. I can’t see and I cannot judge based on voice. Though the sudden tug from Flowey’s vine and being lifted off the ground was a bit unnerving.

“Who is this brat that you are attached to?” the person growled.

“Take a closer look dumbass,” Flowey seemed to growl gaining some metaphorical guts to the situation.

I felt a bony hand under my chin and it lifted my head and tilted it. I bared my dual canines to see if I could get this person to stop and leave me alone. I only heard this person laugh, deep, guttural, almost intimidating. I pushed their hand away from me and blinked a couple of times before looking up again seeing a bit more. Deep red eyes stared into my soul from their abyssal home, I gulped and took a step back.

This person bent down to me, they still towered over me. They held out their hand to me.

“The name’s Sans,” they said. “Where’s Frisk?”

I couldn’t find the words to say what was going on.

“She’s back with tweedle dee and tweedle dickhead, she was distracting them so Kiva here could get out,” Flowey said answering for me. “She knew that you would come if the collar around Kiva was gone. She needs you to keep her safe and away from this place.”

“FLOWEY!” I said surprised at the fact that Flowey didn’t tell me the whole truth. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?”

“It wasn’t important at the time, what was, was getting you out of there and so numb skull over here can find you without having to deal with granddicks,” Flowey grumbled. “I don’t think having you traumatized over the fact that he would have killed them without a thought.”

“Course I would have,” Sans said. “You’ve experienced them.”

“Well now is not the time, we need to get out of here,” Flowey said a bit panicked.

“How can I trust him?” I asked.

“You know the guardsmen in the stories your mom told you?” Flowey asked quickly.

“Yeah?” I questioned.

“It is this asshole,” Flowey said pointing a vine at Sans.

I stared up at this being, his fangs hanging out of his mouth.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” I breathed out.

Sans looked behind me and I saw my grandparents running towards us. 

“Kiddo it is now or never,” Sans said holding his hand closer to me.

I looked at his hand then at my grandparents, I sighed and grabbed his hand. I felt sick as I began to feel drained and I passed out as I fell forward.


End file.
